vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Machamp
|-|Machamp= |-|Machop= |-|Machoke= |-|Shiny Machamp= Summary Machamp is a Fighting-type Pokémon. It is the final evolutionary stage of Machop, evolving from Machoke when traded. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Low 7-B | High 6-C Name: Machop | Machoke | Machamp Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Superpower Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Can hit Ghosts with regular attacks (With Foresight), Status Effect Inducement (Confusion via Dynamic Punch), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Metal Manipulation, Limited Darkness Manipulation, Becomes stronger when affected by a status condition, Can ensure all attacks land, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Dark, Bug and Rock-type attacks, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation | All previous powers to a greater extent | All previous powers to a much greater extent plus Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Makuhita) | Small City level (Capable of using Seismic Toss) | Large Island level+ (Is capable of moving mountains with just one arm, stated to be capable of striking with megaton-level power, Scales to other Pokémon on its level, like the mountain melting Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic (In its weaker form, Machoke, it can react to its own Seismic Tosses. Can unleash a flurry of over a thousand punches in 2 seconds and can reliably dodge lightning-based attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of learning the move Strength, can lift Gravelers, which weight over 200 kg, like they are barbells, can throw 100 adults with ease, and can carry a sumo wrestler on its shoulders) | Class 50 (Can easily hold a sumo wrestler with one finger and a dump truck with one hand) | At least Class G (Capable of moving mountains with one arm) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Small City Class | Large Island Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Small City level | Large Island level+ Stamina: High (A Machop's whole body is composed of muscles that are specially developed to never cramp or get sore no matter how much they are used in exercise. Machoke are described as never getting tired even when exerting its full strength for extended periods of time. Machamp can last for a great while and use many attacks without significantly letting up or resting.) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Focus Band | Focus Band, Power-Save Belt | None notable Intelligence: High (Machop undergo extensive training and are capable of using every form of martial arts. Machamp has mastered all types of martial arts.) Weaknesses: Machamp has poor dexterity, and it is weak to Fairy, Flying, and Psychic type attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Guts:' Boosts the Attack stat if the Pokémon has a status condition. *'No Guard:' The Pokémon employs no-guard tactics to ensure incoming and outgoing attacks always land. *'Steadfast:' Machop, Machoke, and Machamp's hidden ability. Boosts the Speed stat each time the Pokémon flinches. *'Conqueror:' An ability for Machamp that improves stats every time the Pokémon defeats an enemy. Attacks: *'Low Kick:' A powerful low kick that makes the target fall over. The heavier the target, the greater the move's power. *'Leer:' The user gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. *'Focus Energy:' The user takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily. *'Karate Chop:' The target is attacked with a sharp chop. Critical hits land more easily. *'Foresight:' Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. This also enables an evasive target to be hit. *'Low Sweep:' The user makes a swift attack on the target's legs, which lowers the target's Speed stat. *'Seismic Toss:' The target is thrown using the power of gravity. It inflicts damage equal to the user's level. *'Revenge:' An attack move that inflicts double the damage if the user has been hurt by the opponent in the same turn. *'Knock Off:' The user slaps down the target's held item, and that item can't be used in that battle. The move does more damage if the target has a held item. *'Vital Throw:' The user attacks last. In return, this throw move never misses. *'Wake-Up Slap:' This attack inflicts big damage on a sleeping target. This also wakes the target up, however. *'Dual Chop:' The user attacks its target by hitting it with brutal strikes. The target is hit twice in a row. *'Submission:' The user grabs the target and recklessly dives for the ground. This also damages the user a little. *'Bulk Up:' The user tenses its muscles to bulk up its body, raising both its Attack and Defense stats. *'Cross Chop:' The user delivers a double chop with its forearms crossed. Critical hits land more easily. *'Scary Face:' The user frightens the target with a scary face to harshly lower its Speed stat. *'Dynamic Punch:' The user punches the target with full, concentrated power. This confuses the target if it hits. *'Rock Smash:' The user attacks with a punch. This may also lower the target's Defense stat. *'Brick Break:' The user attacks with a swift chop. It can also break barriers, such as Light Screen and Reflect. Attacks (Machamp Only): *'Strength:' The target is slugged with a punch thrown at maximum power. This can also be used to move heavy boulders. *'Wide Guard:' The user and its allies are protected from wide-ranging attacks for one turn. *'Stone Edge:' The user stabs the target from below with sharpened stones. Critical hits land more easily. Egg Moves: *'Bullet Punch:' The user strikes the target with tough punches as fast as bullets. This move always goes first. *'Close Combat:' The user fights the target up close without guarding itself. This also lowers the user's Defense and Sp. Def stats. *'Counter:' A retaliation move that counters any physical attack, inflicting double the damage taken. *'Encore:' The user compels the target to keep using the move it encored for three turns. *'Fire Punch:' The target is punched with a fiery fist. This may also leave the target with a burn. *'Heavy Slam:' The user slams into the target with its heavy body. The more the user outweighs the target, the greater the move's power. *'Ice Punch:' The target is punched with an icy fist. This may also leave the target frozen. *'Meditate:' The user meditates to awaken the power deep within its body and raise its Attack stat. *'Power Trick:' The user employs its psychic power to switch its Attack stat with its Defense stat. *'Quick Guard:' The user protects itself and its allies from priority moves. *'Rolling Kick:' The user lashes out with a quick, spinning kick. This may also make the target flinch. *'Smelling Salts:' This attack's power is doubled when used on a target with paralysis. This also cures the target's paralysis, however. *'Thunder Punch:' The target is punched with an electrified fist. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Tickle:' The user tickles the target into laughing, reducing its Attack and Defense stats. Key: Machop | Machoke | Machamp Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Races Category:Species Category:Nintendo Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6